The Black Cloud
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic short story, please be nice and review For Serena and Molly it started off as just another normal day... until a unforeseen event changes both of their lives forever.


Serena had been daydreaming most of the day at school. She and Darrian had a relivitive new relationship that had blossomed over Christmas. She spent a majority of her time thinking about him. The final bell sounded and she bounced out of the classroom and down the hall to meet Molly. Molly was her best friend, besides the scouts, and they walked home every day after school.

"Molly" Serena practically screamed her name as she met Molly at her locker.

"Hey Serena, how was history?" Molly asked as she placed all her books inside the locker.

"B O R I N G!! I have to write a stupid paper for homework."

"That's too bad. Come on lets go." Molly dragged Serena by the hand.

They headed up the street and around the corner. The girls were chatting casually. Molly was mainly asked Serena questions about Darrian.

"Where's he taking you?" Molly asked after Serena explained they were going on a date tonight.

"I'm not sure, he said it was a surprise. I'm just hoping to get this stupid paper done before….." Serena trailed off. "Damm it!"

"What is it?" Molly asked

"I left my history text book in my locker I need it to finish the paper tonight. I'm going have to go back and get it. Sorry Mol, I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"That's ok Sere, make sure you tell me everything that happens tonight with Darrian, I want every juicy detail." Molly said waving to her friend who had taken off rather briskly in the direction they just came. Molly turned and began to cross the road on her way home.

"How could I be so dumb" Serena scolded herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the screech of tyres and a very loud scream, which sounded very familiarly. Serena turned towards the direction Molly was heading, but Molly wasn't there. Serena felt all the blood leave her body as she turned around. She couldn't see Molly anywhere. Serena quickly ran back to the spot where she had left Molly her stomach churning at her thoughts. Serena stopped in the middle of the road. There was a car stoped right in front of her. The driver, she assumed was bent down over something a few meters away. Serena steeped slowly over to where the driver was bent. She noticed a foot sticking out. She immediately recognised Molly's favourite shoes. Serena felt her knees go numb, tears began to stream down her cheek. She screamed Molly's name and ran towards her. The driver backed off as soon as he heard Serena. Serena knelt down beside Molly. She frantically searched for a pulse. Molly's body lay motionless on the road. "Somebody call an ambulance" someone yelled as a crowed began to surround the two girls. The driver had backed away completely and was sitting in the gutter.

Serena's tears began to stream down her face as she tried to wake Molly up. Her hands covered in blood Serena kept shaking her willing her to wake up. In the background sirens began to wail. They got louder and louder as they neared.

Darrien was exiting the arcade after having coffee with Andrew. He couldn't wait to see Serena tonight. He had the night all planed out; it was going to be special. As he rounded the corner, he saw a commotion in the middle of the street. He shrugged it off and went back to thinking about his beautiful Meatball Head. Until a wailing of sirens interrupted his thoughts. He saw an ambulance hurled towards the growing crowd in the middle of the street. "This doesn't look good," he said to no one in particular as he headed for the crowd.

The ambulance arrived and headed straight for Serena, the paramedics moved her sightly out of the way as they searched for a pulse, after a few tempts to revive her the paramedics looked at one another and shook their heads. Serena still had tears streaming down her face and her breathing had become erratic. The lady paramedic looked at Serena who was obviously distressed. "I'm sorry sweetheart, she gone."

"No." Serena whispered. "We did out best, but it was just too late" the paramedic reassured her. "No" Serena said even louder as she got to her feet. "Fix her make her better" She almost screamed. The paramedics shook their heads again. "She's dead" the male paramedic said directly at Serena. "NO!" Serena screamed out dropping to her knees.

Darrian thought her hear Serena's voice. He looked behind him as he headed for the crowd in the middle of the road. He had her on the brain. 'Must have imagined it' he thought to himself. As he neared the crowd he heard a loud scream. He knew exactly who it came from. He picked up his pace and barged through the crowed. He was right the scream had come from Serena. She was kneeled on the road with her head in her hands crying. Almost to the point of convulsing. Darrian began to step over to her when he saw what everyone was staring at. "Molly" her name escaped his lips. The paramedics had placed her on a stretched and were placing her in the ambulance. Darrian leaped over to Serena and gathered her up in his arms. She was crying so hard she could barley breath. He just held her there rocking her back and forth to try to calm her down.

Serena lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. She had been like this most of the night. She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head as if it was a memory of a movie or play she had seen. She desperately didn't want it to be real. She still hadn't spoken to anyone. The police said she could give a statement when she was ready. Serena didn't hear much of what else was said. She just held on to Darrian's shirt and kept on crying. Somewhere between being taken to the hospital and then taken home she had fallen asleep. She had woken up in her bed. She vaguely remember Darrian carrying from his car to her bedroom, her mother removing her shoes on the way.

There was a light tap at the door. "Honey are you awake?" her mum asked. Serena didn't answer. She didn't want to speak to anyone just yet. She just wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them again. This time when she woke up it was dark, her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but she did make out a figure sitting on a chair near the open window.

"Hey" Darrian said in a hushed voice.

"Hey" she replied rolling on to her side to face him. As bad as she felt, her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him. Darrian stood up from the chair and went over to her bed. He sat down and swept away some of her bangs from her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. There was a long silence. Darrian knew she would open up to him about what had happened. He just had to be patient. She would tell him when she felt she was ready.

"I…I keep thinking this is all a nightmare, and any minuet now I'm going to wake up and see her" Serena still had her eyes closed. Darrian stroked her cheek urging her to go on.

"It was just a normal day, then…" her voice trailed off. After a few more minuets she continued. "We were walking home, I had forgotten my stupid history book and had to turn back to get it…. I heard a loud screech… a scream and she just wasn't standing there any more." Tears were rolling down her cheek as she opened her eyes. She looked at him through blurry eyes. "When I ran over to find her she was just lying there…. She wasn't moving…. And there so much blood…" Serena almost choked out the last bit remembering the blood on her hands and school uniform. Darrian looked at her with a concerned face. How could he support her thought this? She had lost her best friend. All he could do was think back to when his parents had been killed. No one could really say anything to make the hurt go away. So what was he going to say to the woman he loved? Serena shifted into a sitting position on the bed. He knees up and her head resting on them. Tears still stained her cheeks. He turned to face her. He looked at her closely in the darkness of her bedroom. His had never seen her look like this. She looked like someone had ripped out heart, her sprit and thrown them away. Her usual bubblyness was gone. Now she looked drained, and sad. His heart tore apart as he watched her fall apart.

Serena shifted in the bed her foot was stuck in the sheet, she kicked to get it off but her foot wouldn't move. She kicked harder using all her effort but it still wouldn't move. She screamed in irritation and broke completely in tears. She collapsed from the weight of her own body and thought she would fall off the bed. She felt two large hands grab her around the waist and pull her tight. Darrian picked her up and placed her in his lap as he sat on the bed. He encircled his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave me" she whispered as she soon fell asleep in his arms. "Never" he replied.

Serena awoke with the sun blinding her eyes. She could hear the birds chirping. Normally she would have thought it to be a beautiful day. But not today. Today she would watch her best friend be buried. She pushed the ugly image out of her mind when she felt another weight on her bed. Lying on top of her covers, his head tilted sideways and his hair falling over his eyes. Darrian had stayed with her the whole night and was now sleeping peacefully in her bed. Serena blushed lightly. She tried to get out of the bed without disturbing him but she was unsuccessfully. Darrian was a light sleeper. This she put in her memory bank. 'Could be useful later' she thought to her self. She stoped moving when Darrian opened his eyes. She smiled at him. Not a normal smile but a smile never the less. Waking up and seeing his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him was defiantly something he could get used to. Her bed on the other hand was very very uncomfortable. He shot a crooked smile back at her while rubbing his neck. "Hey" she said still looking red and puffy from the night before.

"Hey" he said back his voice full of devotion. He propped his arm around her shoulders and she nestled into his chest. After a few moments he said. "You should really eat something". She frowned and placed her hand on her tummy. It had been grumbling for a while now but she didn't really feel like eating. She nodded. Darrian got up and went to the end of her bed and picked up the silk robe that had been sitting there. He motioned for her to get up. She complied and let him slip it over her arms. It was the first time he had noticed she had been waring a long sapphire blue camisole that showed her petit figure perfectly. The robe was of a matching colour making her look like an angel of the sea. His breath was caught for a moment as he held her in his arms, desperately wanting to take full advantage of the situation. But he couldn't. Not when she felt like this. Instead he gulped opened the door as she walked out.

Serena's mother and father sat at the kitchen table. Serena's mother, Elaine had a cup of tea in her hands, but she didn't seem to be drinking it. Serena's father, Ken, was reading the paper. Both sat in silence. As Serena and Darrian walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, both her parents jumped. Ken hid the paper under the table. Darrian figured Molly's death would be spread all over the front page of the local paper. Elaine jumped to her feet and hugged her daughter. "I don't want to talk about it mum, I'm just hungry." "Of course dear" her mother whispered in her ear. Serena took her seat and motioned for Darrian to do the same. Ken nodded to Darrian, who nodded back. There's was a simple understanding _Hurt my daughter I hurt you_. Darrian remembers the words very well from Serena and his first date. He reassured Ken that he had not intension of hurting Serena, quite the opposite he was completely head over heels in love with her. Darrian had promised to treat her with respect and Ken promised to be civil and somewhat trusting of the older man dating his baby girl.

Elaine came back with two plates of waffles, Serena's favourite breakfast and juice. Darrian was grateful and began eating. Serena poked at the food. She didn't eat much. Truthfully she wasn't really hungry, but she knew she should eat. Her mum and Darrian wouldn't let her get away with it no matter what the situation. After the plates had been cleared, there was an awkward silence. Elaine was the first to speak. "Serena, honey, about today…. You don't have to go if you don't want to"

Serena had her eyes set on the table, trying her best not to think about it. "I want to go" she said firmly. Elaine suggested that Serena might like a shower, to help her feel better. Ken and Elaine excused themselves to prepare for the solemn event. Darrian looked at Serena. Serena looked at Darrian. He knew what her eyes were asking. _Come with me?_ They pleaded. He knew she could read his response in his eyes. He had come this far, he wasn't going to leave her now. He walked over and took both her hands and kissed each one. "I need to go, but I'll be back, I promise" Serena nodded. He kissed her gently on the forehead and squeezed her tightly then ventured for the front door. Serena just stood in the kitchen. She noticed Darrian didn't get all the way out the door, he was speaking to her mother. Serena couldn't hear what was being said but her mother had a very worried look on her face. Darrian nodded at her comments placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile before leave out the door. Serena now understood it wasn't just her that was hurting. Her mum had been close to Molly and her family too. All the scouts knew and loved Molly, and Molly's parents…. Serena began to cry as she thought about Molly's poor mother. It was in the moment that Serena decided to be strong. She would go and say good bye to her best friend, she would comfort Molly's parents, and the girls. Then she would come home and cry.

Darrian unlocked his door and entered in. He walked over to the kitchen and dropped his keys on the bench. He noticed a few messages on his answering machine. One was from Andrew, he had herd what had happened and wanted him to pass on his symthahies and make sure Serena was ok. The other was from Mina, Serena's friend. She too had herd and wanted to make sure Serena was ok, she said she that they would all see him at the funeral. With a loud sigh he headed for the shower. It had been an emotional night. He was still tired but forced himself to stay awake. He promised Serena he would be there for her, and he was going to keep his promise even if it killed him. He showered and dressed in a black suit. White shirt, black tie, and black shoes. His hair was careless falling in his eyes, which was how Serena liked it. He went over to his dresser and picked up his watch. There was a picture of him and Serena in the middle of the snow at Christmas. He was holding her around the waist and she was smiling. Today was going to be the hardest day of her young life. He hoped she could smile like this again soon. He knew if would take a while for Serena to heal from this, but he knew she would. She was strong. Even if she didn't think so. She was. He gently touched the photo, shook his head and went to find his keys.

Serena had the hot water blasting over her. But she could barely feel it. Her mind was buzzing trying to analyse everything that had happened the previous day. She eventually turned off the water and wrapped her self up in her bathrobe wondering what on earth she was going to wear. Serena didn't own anything black. She wandered into her room to find laid out on her bed a long black dress. Serena thought that her mother must have brought it just for this occasion. Serena swore to herself she would never wear it again after today. She brushed her hair and slipped the dress on over her head.

The dress had a low v-neck and was cut off at the shoulders. It was long and reached her ankles with two small but visible splits down each side. Serena brushed her hair letting it loose. 'No meatballs today Molly' she thought as a single tear trickled down her cheek. As she wiped it away she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart skipped and she remembered Darrian was coming back for her. She found a pair of black pumps and searched around for her black sunglasses. 'Never leave home without them' Molly used to say. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" Serena said almost whispering. Darrien entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was in awa at what he saw. She looked beautifully elegant. Dress solely in black with her hair out of its normal meatball hairstyle. He swore she could pass as 18 years of age. Shaking the naughty thoughts out of his head he went to her. "This might not be the right thing to say but… "He looked into her eyes "your stunning" he finished. She flashed a smile and blushed slightly. There was a knock at the door. "Sweetheart are you alight are you ready, we need to get going." Her mum said through the other side of the door. Darrian kissed her on the head, a sign of encouragement. "Come in mum". Elaine opened the door to see the two standing there faces like stone. She started at the couple. They were stunning to say the least. The dress fitted her daughter perfectly. As Elaine took in Darrian she lost her breath. He was defiantly a 'hottie'. "I want to go with Darrian, if that's ok?" Serena asked quietly. "Sure honey, whatever you want"

Darrian opened the door of the car for Serena. As she clicked her seat belt on her hands trembled. Darrian clasped them with his own. "It will all be over soon" as all he said as he started the car. When they arrived, Serena saw a group had already gathered. Darrian helped her out of the car and kissed her on the cheek as she slipped on her sunglasses. 'I'm not going to cry' she promised herself. They walked hand in hand towards the group. Mina was the first to see them. She ran over to Serena and gave her a really big hug. "I'm so sorry Serena, it must have been terrible." Serena managed a frail smile. "Thank you" she said. The other girls had gathered around and were hugging Serena each in turn with something to say. Serena spotted Molly's mother talking to the persist. She glanced at Darrian and headed over to her. "Mrs Thomas?" Serena began. Molly's mother turned around took one look at Serena and hugged her tightly. "Thank god your alight" she started crying. "I'm really sorry" Serena said a small tear running down her cheek. "Thank you dear, I'm glad you weren't hurt," she said releasing her. Serena's lips trembled, she was felt like she was going to collapse into a great heap on the ground. Darrian sensed she was about to loose it. He walked quietly up to her and took her around the waist and hand to prevent her falling. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss Mr Thomas" Darrian said. Molly's mother nodded thanks to Darrian and reached out to stroked Serena on the cheek. "She is a better place now dear, don't be sad for her, she wouldn't want you crying Serena" she said, with that she walked over to Serena's mother and father who had just arrived. "You ok?" Darrian asked her. She took a deep breath "Yep" she said. As the service ended everyone went up to pay their respects. Serena and Darrian hung back. Serena not wanting it to end just yet. Eventually everyone had moved away and were talking or crying over by the car park. Darrian nudged Serena. "I know" she said. He cocked his head and flicked his wrist. In his hand a single white rose. Serena smiled, his magic trick always seemed to make her feel better. She walked up to the casket that held her best friend. She took a deep breath and peered over the open casket. Molly was so pale. He had a beautiful blue suite on and a blue bow in her hair. Blue was Molly's favourite colour. "You would think I would know what to say" she began. "You were the best friend I ever had, now your gone. I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry this happened." Serena took the rose and placed it in her hands. "your mum is right, I know you hated to see me cry, to see anyone cry, so I'm not going to." She took a deep breath. "Bye Molly" Serena blew her a kiss and walked back to where Darrian was standing. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked over to the group of people.


End file.
